


Бейся

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: балерина, ученица… и любовница – всё в прошлом.





	Бейся

Бьют в кимвалы: балерина в зеркалах кружится алым; бьются стёкла: журавлиной грации для танца мало. Бьёт учитель, не жалея: от бокена не укрыться; бьётся, бьётся и звереет от ударов ученица.

Бьётся сердце: звон браслетов, шёпот, смех и шорох платья; бьют бокалы Элли с Мэттом в доме за чужой печатью. Бьётся… бьётся… и разбилось сердце у героя в красном: на руках его повисла, Элли в эту ночь погасла.

Бьётся… бьётся… и пробилась над проклятым Чёрным небом. Ей отныне всё открылось: кто героем был и не был. Бьётся жилка нехорошим: балерина, ученица… и любовница – всё в прошлом: саям кровью бы напиться. Бьются стены небоскрёба, бой кимвалов – нестерпимый. В смехе нет ни капли злобы…

Бейся ж, Мэтт, ради любимой.

Бейте стёкла и бокалы.

Бейся, сердце.

Стихло.

Алым.


End file.
